villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Charlotte Katakuri
Charlotte Katakuri is a major antagonist in One Piece. He is the second son of the Charlotte Family and one of the three Sweet Commanders of the Big Mom Pirates. He has a bounty worth 1,057,000,000 berries making him one of the highest known of the Yonko's crew member even higher than Jack and lower than Queen, two of three disasters who are Kaido's right hand men. He is also renowned as the strongest of the three Sweet Commanders being stronger than his siblings Charlotte Cracker and Charlotte Smoothie. He is the second son of the Yonko Charlotte Linlin and her third child overall. He serves as the secondary antagonist in the second half of the Whole Cake Island Arc. He was voiced by Tomokazu Sugita, who also voiced Renkotsu in the Japanese version of Inuyasha. Personality Katakuri is shown to be loyal to the Big Mom Pirates and his mother, Big Mom, herself. In his first appearance, he was killed a man who he saw as a threat to his mother and throughout the wedding until the Straw Hats appearance was attentive to anything that could pose a threat to his mother and his family. Katakuri has a serious disposition. Katakuri is also willing to protect his mother at any cost such as blocking Luffy's attempt at destroying her Mother Carmel photo, even though she finds him to be a troublesome son until he explained his reason. When it comes to protecting his family, Katakuri is willing to protect to them at no cost. He intervened multiple times to protect his mother, Big Mom, and was willing to protect his siblings from Luffy who tried to attack them. However, if his family members are interfering with his fight like, Charlotte Flampe, he is willing to use conqueror's haki to knock her and everyone else out who stands as an interference. Katakuri consciously tries to maintain his noble appearance as a person who is not glutinous and lazy. His attempt at keeping up his appearance is good to the point where nobody ever sees him acting without manners. However, when Luffy and his chefs saw Katakuri on the floor eating doughnuts with no manners, Katakuri took it upon himself to murder the chefs out of wrath and was more willing to kill Luffy so that he does not expose what he saw to anyone. Even though, he maintains a noble appearance, he is secretly glutinous like his mother and has no manners. Katakuri is insecure about showing his mouth to anyone since he was bullied as a child for showing his mouth around his family. He prefers to cover it up in most of his appearances. When the chefs saw his mouth he lashed out at them by killing them and attempted to kill Luffy. However, as the battle continues he took off the thing around his mouth and was willing to face his family and Luffy without it on. Even though his Flampe made fun of him for his appearance, Katakuri stood there and took their insults until he knocked them out with his conqueror's haki. In battle, Katakuri is shown to be arrogant by bragging about his powers to Luffy stating that he can do anything Luffy can do but better. Katakuri is later shown to have an affable side as he compliments Luffy on his idea to fight in the Mirror World than on the Sunny. In his battle against Luffy, Katakuri also shown to be patient as he waited for some time for Luffy to return to the Mirror World and fight him. When Katakuri is angry in battle, he is not focused on his enemy and is opened to getting attacked. But he later got over his anger and remained focused on the battle and not allow himself to be attacked easily. He also has an honorable side when he sees Luffy as a competent fighter and wanted to defeat him fairly without interruption. As the battle progresses, he was upset at how little of challenge Luffy was to him when he was on the floor barely putting up a fight. After discovering the cause, he was angry at his little sister, Charlotte Flampe, when she intruded on his battle with Luffy and yelled at her for interrupting a battle between men. As a result, Katakuri impaled himself with his trident as a way to get even with Luffy. He nonetheless use Haoshoku Haki with Luffy's own Haki to knock out Flampe and her subordinates as punishment for their interruption. He also apologized to his enemy for the interruption, he even told Luffy he saw him as an equal. This was seen when he was impressed that Luffy gained mastery of his Haki and turned the tables on him. After Luffy gave him his first loss, Katakuri got back on his feet and asked him of his future goals and was pleased to hear his answer, showing that he came to deeply respect Luffy as a competent and powerful fighter. Relationships Charlotte Family and Big Mom Pirates *'Charlotte Linlin': As her 2nd son, Katakuri is fiercely loyal toward his mother and captain. He will execute missions immediately. When Katakuri attacked Luffy, Big Mom viewed him as a lowly child of hers only to tell her of Luffy's target at Mother Caramel's photo. *'Charlotte Perospero': Katakuri has good qualities with his elder brother, Perospero by addressing him as Brother Peros. In the past, Perospero doesn't feel ill of Katakuri's expanded mouth but advice Katakuri to cover his mouth to make which Katakuri objected his offers and he can take care of himself by beating up bully who laugh at him. When Pedro exploded himself with Perospero, Katakuri shown in concern but relief he's still alive. *'Charlotte Daifuku' and Charlotte Oven: Katakuri has good terms with his younger, triplet brothers Daifuku and Oven. Daifuku and Oven doesn't have ill on Katakuri and laughing of eating donuts. When Oven heard of Katakuri's defeat by Luffy, he attempted to kill him but failed to Ichiji's interference. *'Charlotte Brulee': Brulee is Katakuri's beloved younger sister. During their childhood after Brulee was beaten up by bully who Katakuri beaten, Katakuri called Brulee an idiot when she believe her wound doesn't hurt her. Katakuri killed Brulee's bully. Katakuri rescued Brulee from Caesar Clown. Katakuri gripped Brulee for forced to aid their enemy but told him that she used and beg to kill them. Brulee mocked Luffy of how powerful Katakuri. When Katakuri's defeat, Brulee spilled everyone of Katakuri's defeat. When returning to her Mirror World, Brulee tended his wounds and talk from their pasts. *'Charlotte Flampe': Flampe once idolized Katakuri and attempted to interfere his fight to get his attraction. But instead, Katakuri stabbed himself in the same area as Luffy and angrily scolded her and her subordinates by telling them never interrupt in a battle between men. Flampe spoke ill of Katakuri and disgusted of both his pelican eel-like mouth and spilled his blood on her face until Katakuri and Luffy knock her and her subordinates out with Haoshoku Haki as punishment. *'Other Siblings': Katakuri is protective to almost all of his siblings. *'Big Mom Pirates': As one of the Sweet Commanders, Katakuri is loyal to his crew and subordinates. Enemies *'Monkey D. Luffy': Unlike all enemies who are cruelty to Luffy, Katakuri is one of Luffy's few honorable enemies. When Luffy attempt to attack Mother Caramel's photo, Katakuri stopped him with his Mochi. When Luffy attempt to show Big Mom the broken photo of Mother Caramel, Katakuri give a chase and manage to caught but unable to stop him to showing the photo. When dragged into Mirror World, Katakuri impressed Luffy. While fighting him, Katakuri overpowered Luffy by using his fighting style similar to Luffy. When dropped out his cool, Katakuri impressed of Luffy of learned of using Kenbunshoku Haki. During his fight, Katakuri shown surprised when Luffy is learning to see slightly to the future as he did. After knocked out Flampe for her interruption, Katakuri shown his respects for Luffy and apologized to his enemy. While in his first defeat, Katakuri asked Luffy of becoming stronger to return Totto Land to defeat his mother, Luffy affirmed it. Katakuri remarked of Luffy's newly master Kenbunshoku Haki and laid for his defeat. Katakuri shown great respect for Luffy as competent enemy. *'Vinsmoke Family': As part of his mother's assassination plot, Katakuri is an enemy of that Family. He attempted to kill Sanji with his jellybean only to dodge it leaving it to kill the priest. Katakuri easily defeat Ichiji. When they escaped, Katakuri formed the pursued squad to invade Germa Kingdom. *'Capone Bege': While initial, Katakuri shown his respect for his brother-in-law and told about Jabra of trying to broke through the wedding ceremony. When Bege revealed his betrayal, Katakuri show in his hostility toward him. After his escape, Katakuri formed a pursue squad to chase Bege. Powers and Abilities As a Sweet Commander, Katakuri's authority in the Big Mom Pirates is second only to Big Mom herself. His bounty of 1,057,000,000 suggests that the World Government views him as an extreme threat. Katakuri has great physical strength, able to flick jellybeans with enough force to use them like bullets. It was said by some of his crew that he is the strongest of three sweet commanders of the Big Mom Pirate. He has a strong will as he resisted a burst of Big Mom's Haoshoku Haki and remained conscious from her loud screams. Even as a child, Katakuri's strength is compared of that of a monsters as he fended off bullies. He is a skilled marksman and has considerable accuracy, as he managed to hit Jigra from so far away that Bege did not even notice him. He would have hit Sanji if the latter hadn't sensed his projectile and dodge it. He later took down several members of the Fire Tank pirates with a barrage of jellybeans. Devil Fruit Katakuri ate the Mochi Mochi, it is a special type of paramecia fruit that can be mistaken for a Logia. It allows him to create, control and transform into Mochi at will. His powers are so thick and adhesive, that it traps enemies within it, although it loses its effectiveness when exposed to moisture. Katakuri is very creative with his powers as he made earplugs for himself and his siblings after Big Mom's scream immobilized them. He later used them to clog the cannons of Bege's Big Father fortress. He frequently uses them in hand to hand combat, sprouting several mochi tendrils to act as extra fists or legs; he can imbued them with Busoshoku Haki to deliver hard punches or kicks. By sheer concentration, he is capable of delivering punches of devastating power. He has awakened his powers to the point that he can turn inorganic material into mochi, this enhances his range of attacks and capture field. Marksmanship Katakuri has a high talent accuracy when he uses jellybeans when sniping down targets for assassinations. Spearsmanship In combat, Katakuri's main weapon is a trident named Mogura. He has tremendous talent of spearsmanship. His Mogura can tears off body parts and caused fatal blow into limbs. Haki Katakuri is capable of using all three types of Haki. He is well-versed at using Observation Haki to look into the future for a moment of time. He is proficient at using Armament Haki to the point where it is very hard as noted by Luffy. Katakuri is also one of few people who can use Conqueror's Haki to project his will on those around him knocking them out. Kenbunshoku Haki Katakuri's proficient use of Haki. He has trained his Kenbunshoku Haki to such a degree that he can see slightly ahead into the future. He was able to detect a revenge plot on Big Mom that would have ensued seconds after. His predictions were shown to be accurate when he knew how Capone Bege would respond. Bege recognized him as the greatest obstacle to his own assassination plan. Katakuri's Future Sight is extremely accurate but is limited by how Katakuri is able to interpret the visions of the future and if it's actually possible to change them. He had difficulty against G4 Snakeman Luffy's Jet Culverin at first due to not understanding what his visions of the future meant but after figuring out how the Jet Culverin was hitting him from odd angles he was able to dodge it much more consistently and even managed to dodge through Black Mamba which was G4's version of the Jet Gatling that incorporated many Jet Culverins being fired off in succession. This is made more impressive by how he not only dodged every attack that made up Black Mamba but he did so while advancing closer to Luffy and ended up landing a kick to the face interrupting it entirely. Busoshoku Haki Katakuri also possessed Busoshoku Haki, as he demonstrated on Luffy and externally injuring him. During his clash with Luffy, he boasted his use was superior to Luffy's. This was proven to be true in the case of Base Luffy and G4 Snakeman Luffy as when they clashed fists Luffy's fist always ended up throbbing in pain. However for G4 Boundman Luffy, Katakuri needed a combination of awakening and an enlarged Block Mochi fist in the form of Power Mochi to knock away a Kong Gun punch. Haoshoku Haki Katakuri also possessed Haoshoku Haki, he uses Haoshoku Haki as well as shown when he and Luffy used their Haki to knock out his sister Flampe and the spectators observing their fight. Biography Past Katakuri was born as the second son and third child of the Charlotte Family, he was the oldest a set of triplets which consisted of himself and brothers Daifuku and Oven. During his childhood, Katakuri's fast eating habits caused the size of his mouth to greatly expand. As a child, he endured ridicule from others because of his mouth but they knew not to further provoke him due to his strength. When Charlotte Perospero, his elder brother, suggested that Katakuri should cover his mouth, Katakuri refused as he was not afraid of anyone that scorned him. He also get on well with his brothers, who eat donuts with him and show no disgust towards his mouth. However, after being casted out by Katakuri, the bullies scarred the face of Charlotte Brûlée as their vendetta against Katakuri. Katakuri was shocked by this, realizing that it was because of his own ignorance that his beloved sister got hurt. Because of this, he took to wearing a massive ragged light scar to hide his mouth from others. Wearing his scarf, Katakuri slained all of the bullies who harmed his sister, and he started to feel ashamed of his mouth due to his guilt towards Brûlée, covering it with his scarf all the time. As a result of Katakuri's protective nature, Brûlée holds her brother in high regards, deeming him as perfect and shows no disgust towards Katakuri's mouth. Whole Cake Island Arc Katakuri was first appeared after shooting down an uncooperative guest at the tea party, he explained to Capone Bege of what would of happened if the guest had gone through before stating he knows what the latter would say. Katakuri would soon partake in the festivities of the wedding but soon caught a glimpse into the future which caused him to foresee Pudding on her knees crying. Confused, Katakuri moved to see the cause which would turn out to be Vinsmoke Sanji telling Pudding that her third eye is beautiful which left her unable to shoot him. As Pudding was unable to carry out the plan, Big Mom signaled the officiating priest to take the shot but Katakuri saw Sanji would dodge it and flicked one of his jellybeans at him to kill Sanji himself. However, to his surprise, Sanji easily evaded the shot which struck the priest causing the Straw Hat to glare at him for his actions. Katakuri then leapt in front of his mother as Big Mom questioned what happened to Pudding though Katakuri told her that was the least of her worries due to the impending chaos that Katakuri stated that he couldn't stop as several clones of Luffy emerged from the cake. As duplicates of Luffy were unleashed into the venue, the real Luffy attempted to break the photo of Carmel. Katakuri stopped him with his Devil Fruit powers and immobilized him. When Big Mom was accusing him of interfering with her business, Katakuri informed her of Luffy's intentions of destroying the Mother Carmel photo. He demanded to know how Luffy knew about the photo. Jinbe then freed Luffy using black tea telling him that Katakuri uses the Mochi Mochi no mi, as he told Luffy only water can deactivate it before claiming that he was the one who told Luffy about the photo. In the ensuing conflict, Katakuri foresaw a horrific future and approached Luffy and Bege. He ordered Bege to kill Luffy, but the latter outright refused before initiating his plot to assassinate Big Mom. As Katakuri went after Luffy, he told his brother Perospero to shoot the captive Vinsmoke Family to death. Bege tried to hold Katakuri back by shooting him, but the bullets had no effect on him, due to his powers. Jinbe and Pedro then tried to fight him, but he managed to get past them and used his ability to pin Luffy down. However, despite his efforts, Luffy managed to show Carmel's broken portrait to Big Mom, causing her to start screaming. Katakuri along with the Big Mom Pirates and those in the Wedding Venue were taken back by Big Mom's scream until she stopped. After Big Mom's scream, Katakuri alongside his sister Charlotte Smoothie and other member of the Charlotte Family prepared to attack Bege and the Straw Hat. When Bege got out of his Big Father form, Katakuri surrounded both him and Caesar preventing them from escaping. He later engaged Vinsmoke Ichiji in a battle where he was able to defeat him easily. Unknown to Katakuri, the Tamatebako box that Big Mom got was taken by one of the Underworld Emperors and ended up falling off the side of Big Mom's castle. Since the Tamatebako box had an explosive inside it, it exploded causing Big Mom's castle to fall down. With the explosion, Katakuri and his family were nearly doomed but head chef Streusen was able to turn the castle to cake, allowing them to land on the ground safely but the Straw Hats, Fire Tank Pirates and the Vinsmoke Family got an opportunity to escape from them. As the Big Mom Pirates plan their next move to go after the Straw Hats, Katakuri and the others realize that Big Mom is going on a rampage because the wedding cake was destroyed. He told his family that he intended to kill Luffy, so he wouldn't be a future threat to their mother. However, Smoothie appeared being chased by a insane Big Mom who was craving the wedding cake. As Perospero diverted Big Mom's attention to the Straw Hats, Pudding told the group that she has a plan to make the wedding cake to stop Big Mom's rampage. At some point, Katakuri, Perospero and members of Big Mom's crew with Brulee's assistance manage to get into the Mirror World and found a mirror on the Straw Hat's ship so that they would plan to ambush the Straw Hats when they reach the ship. As the Straw Hats ran for the ship, Luffy and Katakuri clashed. With Pedro's suicidal explosive attack on Perospero, the ship was liberated from Perospero's candy technique and the ship avoided Big Mom. Luffy engages Katakuri on the ship for a while until he grabs Katakuri and use Brulee to enter the Mirror World. In the Mirror World, Luffy breaks the mirror that he used to get into the Mirror World and says they can fight as much as they can where they are at. The two fight with Katakuri having the upper-hand, due to his ability to predict Luffy's moves and using his own abilities to mimic them and amplify their use. As the fight goes on, Katakuri's siblings report to him about the Straw Hats and he prevents Luffy from attacking them. When Luffy attempts to use Gear Fourth, Katakuri immediately uses his mochi to incapacitate Luffy so that he would not activate the mode. Katakuri then attacked Luffy by burying him under a pile of Mochi. Thinking the battle was over, Katakuri decided to take a lunch break with his chefs. He build a small house where he sat down and ate the food in private. Luffy, however, broke free from the mochi and begins to look for Katakuri. He attacks and destroys a piece of the house Katakuri was in revealing him on the floor eating the doughnuts without any manner or prestige. Katakuri reacts angrily by immediately killing the chefs who saw his face and attempting to kill Luffy. Having lost his composure, Luffy was able to land a blow on Katakuri and continued to attack him after activating his Gear fourth form until Katakuri regains his composure in battle. Katakuri complimented the latter's deduction of his weakness and now understood why his brother Cracker lost to Luffy. When Katakuri begins to chase Luffy, the latter saw Brûlée and used her as an opportunity to escape from the mirror world so that he can regain his strength after using Gear Fourth. Stranded without Brûlée's presence, Katakuri decides to wait on Luffy's return in the mirror world. When Luffy returned to fight him, they were evenly matched and continued their battle for a few hours. For most of the battle, Katakuri still had the upper-hand in the battle and manages on multiple occasions to overwhelm Luffy. After a couple hours passed, Katakuri's little sister, Charlotte Flampe, and her team who are the Katakuri Fan Club came to witness the battle between Luffy and Katakuri. As Luffy began to master his observation haki and become more of a challenge, Katakuri manages to land a major blow on Luffy's side. Confused as to why Luffy took the blow during the battle, he continues to pummel Luffy until he realizes that Flampe and her minions were behind the attack. He directs his attention to her and impaled himself in the side to mimic the same injury he gave Luffy to Flampe's confusion. He then yells at Flampe to not interfere in a battle between men. Having seen Katakuri's mouth, Flampe begins to insult Katakuri for his appearance and even spits on him. Katakuri ignores the insults and returns to fight Luffy. Before resuming the battle, Katakuri and Luffy both use their conqueror's haki to knock out Flampe and the others. Katakuri then acknowledged Luffy as an equal as they prepared for their final bout. The fight rages on where Katakuri becomes upset at Luffy for not making this a challenging fight for him. Luffy gets back up from the fight and decides to go into Gear Fourth: Snakeman form. After transforming into his new form, Luffy becomes faster and begins to deal powerful blows to Katakuri. Despite being in a powerful form of Gear Fourth than before, Katakuri was able to fight on the same level as Luffy and overwhelm him still. The fight persists until Luffy and Katakuri both attack each other with their powerful respective attacks. After trading their blows, Katakuri and Luffy continue to fight long enough for them to lose consciousness. Luffy soon regained consciousness and got out the hole he was in where Katakuri who awoke had confronted Luffy once again. Rather than attack, Katakuri asked Luffy if he will return and defeat Big Mom. Luffy said he will defeat her one day to become the Pirate King. Intrigued, Katakuri responded by saying how Luffy is looking far into the future before passing out again. Luffy then took his second hat to place it on Katakuri's mouth when the latter is passed out. Katakuri's defeat was later reported by Brûlée who was in tears at his loss, as the other siblings were shocked and livid that their undefeated brother was taken down. Brûlée later tends to Katakuri who was on the floor by treating the wounds he received in his battle against Luffy. Katakuri and Brûlée had a peaceful conversation about what recently happened. Brûlée comforted Katakuri and claimed she would never forgive Luffy for defeating Katakuri. Katakuri smiled when he heard this, much to Brûlée's irritation. Gallery Images Charlotte Katakuri.png|Katakuri as seen in the manga. Charlotte_Katakuri,_the_Second_Son_of_Charlotte.png|Katakuri as seen in the Anime. Katakuri's Mochi Mochi Fruit.gif|Katakuri restraining Luffy with his Devil Fruit powers and Busoshoku Haki. Katakuri's Observation Haki.gif|Peering into the future with his Kenbunshoku Haki. Katakuri's Mochi Slug.gif Katakuri's Punch.gif Katakuri's Kick.gif Katakuri's Mole.PNG|With his spear, Mole/Mogura. Katakuri's Gatling.gif Katakuri's Flowing Mochi.gif Katakuri's Muso Donuts.gif Katakuri's Muso Donuts Punch.gif Katakuri's Unstoppable Donuts and Mochi Thrust.gif Katakuri's Mochi Art.PNG Katakuri, the donut lover!!!!.gif Katakuri's Face.PNG|His face and fangs. Katakuri's Logia Mochi.PNG Katakuri's Honor.gif Screenshot 2019-01-13-22-15-54.png|Acknowledging Luffy's strength. Katakuri and Luffy's Haoshoku Haki.gif Katakuri's Yaki Mochi.gif Katakuri's Regrowth.gif Katakuri's Zan Giri Mochi.gif Videos One Piece - Official Clip - Big Bro! One Piece - Official Clip - Buried Alive �� One Piece - Official Clip - Katakuri's Secret One Piece - Official Clip - Gear Four! One Piece - Official Clip - Never on his back! One Piece - Official Clip - Why were you there?! One Piece - Official Clip - Every Attack... One Piece - Official Clip - What’s So Funny Color of Observation One Piece (Official Clip) Snake-Man One Piece (Official Clip) Luffy vs. Katakuri One Piece (Official Clip) Katakuri's Fall One Piece (Official Clip) Trivia *His abuse because of his appearance in his childhood mirrors the pain his sister Charlotte Pudding went through because of her third eye. *Katakuri's defeat is similar to Senor Pink's, as both of their opponents showed a sign of respect before walking away as the victor: Franky wiped off Senor's tears and Luffy covered Katakuri's mouth (which Katakuri does not like being seen). *Originally, Katakuri's Devil Fruit, Mochi Mochi no mi, is described as a Logia-type Devil Fruit, but it was later retconned into Paramecia, although a "Special Paramecia". In spite of this, Katakuri is the only known Yonko crew member so far that displays abilities close to Logia Devil Fruit users. *"Katakuri" is the Japanese name for the Erythronium japonicum. The word "katakuriko" originally referred to the starch of this plant. This follows the food-themed names of the Charlotte Family and Big Mom Pirates. *Katakuri is the oldest of the triplets which consists of himself, Charlotte Daifuku and Charlotte Oven. *Upon his introduction, Katakuri kept the record of the highest bounty holder in One Piece throughout Whole Cake Arc until the start of Levely Arc, where the bounty of Luffy was raised to 1,500,000,000 berries. Navigation pl:Charlotte Katakuri Category:Protective Category:Murderer Category:One Piece Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Right-Hand Category:Honorable Category:Criminals Category:Brutes Category:Wealthy Category:Hybrids Category:Pirates Category:Male Category:Fighters Category:Insecure Category:Arrogant Category:Wrathful Category:Tragic Category:Affably Evil Category:Rivals Category:Anti-Villain Category:Siblings Category:Mutants Category:Martial Artists Category:One-Man Army Category:Giant Category:Remorseful Category:On & Off Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Chopsocky Villains